Mi Dilema
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: Sakura lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque?... ¿y ahora porque corres Sakura?... -no siempre es fácil comprar condones...-
1. De compras

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen en lo mas mínimo... si me pertenecieran seria conocida como una de las "Reinas del Shoujo" y no lo soy... esta historia en cambio es totalmente mía pero no escribo esto para ganar dinero, no me agradaría ganar dinero por algo que hago como aficionada...

Aclaraciones: Estoy de vuelta, y aunque al proyecto de Tsuki no Curse aun le falta mucho por terminar pues.. que les puedo decir, llevo meses con esta historia lista para subir y hoy tube la oportunidad de hacerlo así que no la desaproveche... disfrútenla!!

* * *

Mi dilema: Pedir condones…

Y justamente es mi dilema porque yo pienso que y siento que al acercarme a pedirlos el señor encargado de la farmacia me va a ver con esos típicos ojos con los que las personas ya muy grandes te ven cuando haces algo diferente a lo que ellos acostumbran, es más, estoy segura de que me va a ver con ojos de pervertido…bueno, bueno… tal vez no es un hecho que me va a ver así, pero es que simplemente me doy cuenta, porque aunque muchos digan que soy una completa despistada, pues aclaremos que no lo soy, bueno tal vez solo un poquito, pero no demasiado… ahh está bien soy muy despistada, pero el punto es que si me doy cuenta de estas cosas, y si en estos momentos tengo algo0 muy pero muy claro es que el señor de la farmacia va a poner cara de: -"ahh es tan pequeña"- (_o sea en una traducción cara de ¡lastima!_ ) o también me puede ver feo y pensar cosas como: -"a donde irá a parar el mundo ahora"- (_o sea cara de repugnancia_) Si, es enserio porque, pues no sé porque tengo que estar aquí, y ahora, y ahh… son las 4:00 pm… yo debería de estar arreglándome para mi cita con Syaoran … debería estar… ahh ¿ahora qué?, un mensaje de texto de Syaoran:

_Amor perdón por pedirte que  
tu compraras los condones, pero  
de seguro, ya los tienes,  
¿Ves que fácil era comprarlos?  
jaja, te amo!_

Ahh, pero si todo es su culpa, es su culpa, su culpa, su culpa… es que si no fuera el capitán del equipo del futbol si no tuviera tantas clases extraescolares, y no tuviera… ahhh, el punto es que por su culpa estoy aquí, aunque, pues también es mi culpa por haber aceptado… pero es que… ahhh aun recuerdo el comienzo de este fatídico día desde el principio y a la perfección…

_**.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-.**_

Estábamos en la escuela como siempre en plena clase de matemáticas, la peor materia existente, jamás comprenderé para que se necesitan tantos números en una simple ecuación, y además que tienen que ver las X y las Y con matemáticas, a mi eso me suena a cromosomas, no a ecuaciones… pero en esa clase es en la que conocí a mi novio que justo de un momento a otro me paso un papelito por el hombro, (¿debo aclarar que él se sienta detrás de mí?):

_Sakura…¿te puedo pedir un favor?..._

Voltee a verlo algo extrañada, y es que ¿desde cuándo, "el gran Syaoran Lee" le pedía permiso a su humilde novia para pedirle un favor? … yo les daré la respuesta, NUNCA, así que sin lugar a duda era más que extraño que él estuviera pidiéndome las cosas así, sin lugar a duda sería algo malvado eso que me quería pedir porque de otra manera solo se hubiera hecho un poco para adelante y me hubiera susurrado en el oído todo lo que tuviera que decirme, pero aun así la duda quedaba intacta, así que gire en mi asiento hasta quedar de lado, perfecto para voltear a la derecha y ver a el maestro o a la izquierda y ver a Syaoran, después tome mi pluma rosa favorita, y escribí en el papelito:

_Claro tontito, lo que quieras!_

Lo voltee a ver, le di la nota y le sonreí, el leyó lo que decía el papel y volteo a verme con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, y un brillo en la mirada que me pedía autorización, a lo que yo únicamente pude asentir levemente, asiendo que su sonrojo aumentara, asintió una vez, tomo su pluma y escribió algo al parecer más largo que de costumbre en el papel, y me lo paso:

_Tu, amm… esto… Sakura…  
ocupo comprar algo de la farmacia,  
pero no tengo tiempo, por mis clases…  
y me preguntaba si tu, quisieras hacerme el favor…  
de comprarlo…?_

Leí el papel una y otra vez buscando la razón de su sonrojo, pero no la entendía por más que tenia la duda, y por un momento me sentí realmente mal, y ¿si el sonrojo que tenia era porque estaba enfermo y quería que yo fuera a comprar la medicina?, esa si era una verdadera razón para que yo me sintiera mal, y tal vez todos los rodeos que estaba dando al asunto eran porque no le gusta pedir las cosas… ahh que tierno, y justo el día de nuestro aniversario, después de que me dijera lo que quería de la farmacia le pediría que no saliéramos a cenar… y me resignaría, tal vez lo que yo tenía pensado que sucedería… simplemente NO ocurriría, pero prefería que fuera en otra ocasión si todo era por el bien de Syaoran…

_Claro, ¿Qué es lo que ocupas?...  
¿estas enfermo?..._

Lo vi leer el papel, y voltear a verme… luego escribir rápidamente en el papel y dármelo…

_Lo que ocupo, ocupamos… son condones…  
¿puedes ir a comprarlos?_

¡Bingo!, eso era lo que ocurría, CONDONES eso era todo… un minuto… sentí que me ponía roja hasta el cuero cabelludo, ¿tenía que ir yo a comprar los con…con…cond… esas cosas para mi primera vez?, voltee a verlo y él seguía con la cara roja, incluso más que la mía, y me observaba con sus hermosos ojos ámbares con un extraño brillo de suplica, ese brillo que solo tenía cuando las cosas eran realmente necesarias, así que me arme de valor y le conteste en el papel:

_Sí, claro._

Y se lo entregue, y al instante note como su mirada volaba a mí e irradiaba felicidad, no pude evitar sonreírle con nerviosismo…Diablos… ¿en qué me había metido?...

_**.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-.**_

Y por eso llevo desde las 2 que salí de la preparatoria aquí como idiota sentada en una de las bancas que están afuera de la farmacia, y no sé qué hacer, juro que no porque no sé cómo voy a tener el valor de entrar a comprar uno de esos estúpidos hules que se supone que me protegerán…

Pero ya es hora, porque es nuestro aniversario, porque me toca tener valor, valor para comprar los condones que mi novio se pondrá en su, p… pe… peee… en su "cosita"…

Así que me levante de la banca y camine hacia la farmacia, mi paso fue lento y estoy segura de que mi cara estaba cada vez mas roja, y lo peor es que mi cabeza estaba completamente dividida en dos, el lado izquierdo decía:

"_vamos Sakura, yo se que  
tu puedes, camina hacia el  
mostrador, y pide un paquete  
de condones"_

Pero el lado derecho estaba completamente en su contra y gritaba dentro de mi cabeza de una manera dolorosa e incontrolable:

"_no lo hagas Sakura, mejor  
huye, huye lejos…  
no dejes que nadie vea  
tu cara roja como un semáforo…"_

_-"semáforo en alto"-_ corregí en vos baja…  
y seguí caminando debía tener el valor para hacer esto, si quería hacer lo otro por lo menos debía tener el valor para hacer esto… cuando estaba a dos pasos del mostrador sentí como mi garganta se secaba casi al punto de que no iba a poder hablar ni aunque me lo propusiera, sentí que mi corazón intentaba salir de mi pecho… y avance los dos pasos que me separaban de mi cruel destino…

_-¿qué te puedo ofrecer muchachita?-_ dijo el encargado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y al oír la pregunta sentí que mi vos se perdía en mi interior, y por un minuto pensé que al hablar iba a sonar como una ardillita, pero después razone, y pensé que mas bien no iba a haber sonido alguno que saliera de mi garganta, eso era más que seguro…

_-pues …-_me sorprendí, la respuesta correcta era la primera, mi vos sonaba total y completamente igual a la de una ardilla…_-me podría dar un paquete de condones (M) por favor…-_

"felicidades Sakura-chan otra respuesta correcta" dijo mi vos interior en cuanto el encargado hizo la mirada de "ohh es tan pequeña" combinada con la de "¿a dónde irá a parar el mundo ahora?" y ¿qué iba a hacer yo? Pues salir como "alma que lleva el diablo" en cuanto pagara… y así lo hice… Esperaba salir corriendo directo hasta mi casa a terminar de arreglarme, a vestirme para todo, a llamar a Tomoyo y pedirle que no llevara trajes de baño provocativos a nuestro pequeño viaje del día siguiente, pero mis planes fueron total y completamente arruinados…

_-¡¡Sakurita!!- _y sentí como si hubiera convocado a mi peor pesadilla, pero claro que no lo era, solo era mi mejor amiga, la que siempre me acosaba con la cámara, la que grababa casi hasta cuando me bañaba…

_-hola Tomy…-_puede que no se notaran mis ánimos, pero era porque simplemente no existían…

¿Qué hacer?... obvio no iba a correr… bueno tal vez un poco… solo un poquito, pero es imposible correr viendo las sonrisas en sus rostros… ¿tan sonrojada estaré?..., ahh ahora mi dilema ah cambiado… ¿Cómo voy a escaparme de ellos?...¿llegare a tiempo para estar lista para mi cita con Syaoran?... enserio… empiezo a creer que mi vida completa es un dilema…

_-¿de dónde vienes Sakura ?...-_ahh… pero que linda es Tomoyo ¿no?, pero como decirle que solo por esta vez no quiero que se meta en mis asuntos…

_-Tomy… pero que preguntas… es una respuesta más que obvia… des pues de todo hoy es su aniversario con Syaoran… y realmente nosotros tenemos planes parecidos a los de ellos para esta noche o ¿no?...-_mil gracias Eriol, pero esa fue demasiada información para mi reducida capacidad cerebral cuando estoy nerviosa…_-Sakura… ¿Por qué te pones roja?..-_

¿Porque me pongo roja?… ¿Qué porque me pongo roja?... y el muy idiota aun se atreve a preguntarme… ¡¡¡¡ahhh!!!!

_-por… nada, y Tomoyo lo lamento pero me tengo que ir y muy rápido… ¿esta bien?...-_

_-ohh por dios, y ¿ya sabes que ropa te vas a poner?... tu sabes… ¿lencería… y todo eso?... o… ¿puedo ayudarte..?-_

Me hubiera agradado poder contestarle, pero en cuanto me murmuro un leve "espérame en tu casa"

Y salí corriendo, casi con desesperación, no tenía ni idea de lo que Tomoyo tenía planeado hacerme, pero si de algo estaba segura era que a pesar de todo seguramente me dejaría más bonita de lo que nunca había estado, aunque en el proceso tal vez resultaría un poco dañada…

* * *

Hola!! ¿que les pareció?... espero que buena y graciosa, les diré que cuando unas amigas leyeron el borrador en mi cuaderno no dejaban de reírse... y mas porque ellas saben que esta situación es algo que yo viví... así que adelante... pueden burlarse de mi, porque yo soy una persona que puede estar tan roja como un semáforo en alto... hehe... aunque creo que publico un poco de mi vida privada al decir esto... pero en fin... haha... esto es lo único relacionado con migo en la historia, y claro los sonrojos... también son muy comunes en mi...

En esta historia encontraran un poco de ternura y mucha comedia, y en unos cuantos capítulos... o sea en un tiempo... tendrán un poco de perversiones... por eso el rango "T" realmente apreciare a los que me dejen un review, porque eso significara que ¿quieren que continúe verdad?

Gracias de antemano, y por favor! no sean malos y déjenme un Review, solo les cuesta un clic, teclear y otro clic!!

atentamente:

Hanako-loveless!


	2. Mi ropa

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shoujo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**Sakura lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque?... ¿y ahora porque corres Sakura?... -no siempre es fácil comprar condones...-**_

_

* * *

_

Llegue a mi casa en un tiempo record de 15 minutos, gracias a que tome un atajo por el parque pingüino, entre corriendo a mi casa ignorando totalmente a mi hermano cuando dijo: " ya llego el monstruo", entre a mi cuarto, me desvestí y me metí a bañar… normalmente hubiera escogido un baño de tina para relajarme antes de la tormenta, pero ya eran las 5:30 y mi cita era a las 6:15… bueno a esa hora Syaoran llegaba por mi… así que solo me tome 15 minutos más para bañarme…

_-ahh… hasta que sale s Sakurita, te estaba esperando…- (caída con gota estilo anime de Sakura)_

_-¿Qu-qué haces aquí Tomoyo?...-_¿¿pregunte sentándome en el piso, como es que ella había llegado tan rápido a mi casa??-_¿y dónde está Eriol?...-_

_-pues yo estoy aquí para que no se te haga tarde para irte con Syaoran y para que te veas muy linda y sexy-_ "sexi" pienso que Tomoyo debería omitir esa palabra, porque solo de oírla ya sentía mis mejillas arder por lo que se avecinaba…-_y sobre todo elegante_- me mostro unas cuantas bolsas que llevaba en las manos-_te diseñe esto para que lo uses hoy, y pues en cuanto a Eriol… pues él está discutiendo con tu hermano sobre quién es más guapo, si Yukito o Yue… aunque en lo personal yo creo que son completamente distintos y guapos cada uno por su lado, y aparte solo son los primos de Eriol, así que no entiendo bien a qué se debe esa platica… pero en fin… ya es hora de… ¡arreglarte!-_

No tuve tiempo de responder cuando ya veía ropa volando, y luego unas prendas que me llamaron la atención… un sujetador de encaje negro sin tirantes con bordes rosas, y unas braguitas del mismo material y totalmente a par, negras con bordes rosas y con un corazón rosa del lado izquierdo, al momento me mando al cuarto de baño a ponérmelas y al salir ya me tenía preparado un vestido negro sin tirantes de esos ajustados de arriba y bombachos de la falda, y totalmente juvenil por debajo del pecho llevaba un delicado listón rosa metálico, me lo puse y note que seguramente estaba especialmente diseñado para mi, ya que se notaba en los ojos de mi amiga que lo había hecho con mucho esmero… creo que tengo que aceptar que Tomoyo suele ser mi salvación en estos momentos… aunque sea mi peor pesadilla en otros… me puse unas ballerinas negras con pulsera , y no tuve tiempo de moverme un poco cuando Tomoyo ya estaba aplicándome un poco de maquillaje, debo decir que ella nunca ha exagerado en cuanto a eso, ella sabe que a mí no me gusta utilizar mucho así que solo me puso una base , un poco de rubor, delineador negro y rímel para ondular un poco mis pestañas, después no tengo ni idea de que le hizo a mi cabello, pero cuando me puso el espejo en frente (que por cierto casi arruina todo rompiéndome el espejo en la cara) me di cuenta de lo hermosa que me veía…

-¡_ohh gracias! Tomoyo eres la mejor… ¡te quiero amiga!... no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti…-_

_-ahh pero que dices Sakurita, si tu eres divina hasta en ropa interior, y creo que me voy, que las dos tenemos toda una noche por delante ¿verdad?... (Guiño)-_

Y se fue dejándome tan roja como un tomate…

Baje los escalones hacia la sala de mi casa contando de uno en uno, ya eran las 6:10, y no faltaba nada para que Syaoran llegara por mí, revise una y otra vez el reloj hasta que me decidí y me senté junto a mi padre en un sillón…

_-¡qué bonita estas Sakura!-_dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…-_que afortunado es Syaoran de tenerte como novia…-_

_-gracias papá, te quiero mucho…-_

_-la verdad es que el monstruo se ve bien, ¡vaya! Tomoyo si que sabe hacer milagros…-_yo solo pude gruñir enojada ante eso…-_y… ¿A dónde vas a ir con el mocoso?-_

_-no le digas así hermano, su nombre es Syaoran… y pues voy a ir a cenar con él, y probablemente después vamos a ir a bailar, y de ahí me va a llevar a la casa de Tomoyo, para estar listas para el viaje de mañana…-_

_-Papá yo insisto en que yo debería ir con Sakura, aun es muy pequeña para cuidarse sola, y luego con ese mocoso… ¡no quiero que este tanto tiempo con él!...-_

_-¡Ya! No seas tan celoso Touya, tu hermana tiene 17 años y sabe cómo cuidarse, así que no digas más…-_

En ese instante de silencio en el que mi hermano le echaba una de esas miradas que matan a mi padre que mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas…

Sonó el timbre…

_-yo voy…-_dijo mi papá_-tú ve por tu bolsa Sakura, yo cuido a Syaoran de tu hermano…-_

En ese momento antes de irme, juraría que vi la imagen de mi papá sosteniendo a Touya que gruñía con una correa al cuello… ya se imaginaran la cara de Syaoran…

_-sí, gracias papá-_

Y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, ciertamente me aterraba lo que pasaría si mi papá soltaba la correa de Touya por una milésima de segundo…

Al llegar a mi cuarto recordé el terror de lo que Tomoyo llevaría para mí en el paseo, ¿me llevaría ropa de encaje, y trajes de baño de esos de tanga?, había olvidado todo lo que tenia que ver con ese viaje, pero gracias a Touya lo había recordado, a la mañana siguiente Tomoyo y Eriol irían por Syaoran y por mí a la casa de Syaoran, realmente estaba un poco nerviosa…

Tome mi bolsa de mano, y estaba dispuesta a salir, pero al voltear al tocador vi una pequeña bolsita negra, me quede un minuto observándola y sentí mis mejillas arder, tome lo que había dentro y lo metí en mi bolsa… y salí de mi cuarto corriendo…

Cuando llegue a la sala me encontré con una escena realmente graciosa… Syaoran y mi hermano se estaban fulminando con la mirada, y mi padre estaba en medio sonriendo y evitando que se agarraran a golpes, la escena era tan graciosa que no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas, a lo que los tres voltearon a verme con cara de pocos amigos, lo que me hizo reír aun mas, por lo que me agarre del estomago y casi me tire al piso, pero tuve que interrumpirme al oír mi nombre de los labios de Syaoran, y al voltear a verlo note que me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, yo me solté el estomago y le sonreí lo mejor que pude…

_-estas preciosa Sakura…-_ dijo con una lindísima vos ronca…

_-gracias, tu estas muy guapo-_ y lo estaba, no era solo por alagarlo como él lo había hecho conmigo, el llevaba una camisa verde oscuro de vestir, pantalón negro y zapatos, su cabello en un intento de ser peinado, se veía como siempre, y claro que eso a mí me encanta… sin lugar a duda el es mi hombre ideal.

Nos despedimos, y salimos de mi casa para dirigirnos al convertible verde de Syaoran, (juraría que lo quiere más que a mí, ¡hasta le dice su bebe!…), me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, y espero a que entrara para cerrarla, dio la vuelta y entro, al estar los dos solos en el auto, lo primero que hizo fue encender el auto, y después volteo a verme, y se acerco a besarme, sus labios eran tan suaves… comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente y con los ojos cerrados y yo me deje llevar por las emociones, hasta que el maldito aire nos hizo falta…

_-te amo-_ me susurro recargando su frente en la mía, y tomando mi mano, deposito en ella una cajita…

_

* * *

_

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?, mi parte favorita de este capítulo sin lugar a duda es la imaginación de Sakura con Touya con un collar de perro queriendo atacar a Syaoran… bueno, los capítulos van perdiendo un poco la gracia, lo se, pero pues en fin, creo que siguen siendo muy graciosos, lo cual definitivamente me alegra… xD…_

_Bueno, creo que contestare levemente a los reviews…_

_Creo que todas coincidieron en lo que decían y pedían… jeje… en fin, ya aquí está este segundo capítulo de "mi dilema" que les puedo decir, creo que todas estaríamos mentidas en un gran lio si tuviéramos una amiga como Tomoyo ¿no lo creen?... _

_En fin, creo que en una semana más o menos volveré a actualizar… así que sigan dejando reviews, que como ya les había dicho en el capitulo anterior, solo les cuesta:  
un clic, teclear, y otro clic!_

_¡Felices fiestas a todos! _

_Hanako-loveless_


	3. Los regalos

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shôjo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**Sakura lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque?... ¿y ahora porque corres Sakura?... -no siempre es fácil comprar condones...-**_

_

* * *

_

Se separo un poco de mi y abrió la caja frente a mis ojos, no podía creer lo que veía… había un hermoso brazalete de plata con piedras verdes y rosas…

_-Syaoran, estas piedras son…-_

_-son cristales rosas y esmeraldas, como tus ojos…-_

_-Syaoran, tu no debiste, no…-_

Mis regaños fueron interrumpidos por un beso, un beso tierno en el que solo probábamos levemente los labios uno del otro, con cada caricia de sus labios contra los míos sentía pequeñas descargas de electricidad que hacían que quisiera cada vez un poco mas de Syaoran, pero el aire se acabo ((_como siempre_)) y el volvió a recargar su frente contra la mía mientras tarareaba una canción, que me parecía conocida… realmente conocida, ((_pero si me pongo a divagar sobre la canción no les contare mi historia_)) pero como no la recordaba, no le preste atención, y solo lo abrase, deposite un suave beso en su nariz, y me separe de el dispuesta a sacar su regalo de mi bolsa…

Saque una cajita de terciopelo de mi bolso, y se la puse enfrente, lo vi hacer varios gestos, y hasta fruncir el ceño con confusión, luego abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, pero luego solo arqueo una ceja y tomo una bocanada de aire:

_-amm, oye Sakura, ¿sabes?-_yo solo asentí y espere a que continuara-_creo que es __muy__ pronto para casarnos, si es lo que intentas proponerme, y aunque no fuéramos tan jóvenes como somos pues en todo caso se supone que soy yo quien debería de dar el anillo ¿no?-_

_-pues déjame decirte que si es una anillo, pero no de compromiso, solo es tu regalo…-_

Hice un puchero y voltee la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, seguíamos en el mismo lugar, aun afuera de mi casa, realmente era un lindo lugar, me quede un momento solo observándolo, y por un momento me pareció ver a mi hermano espiándonos desde los arbustos, pero creo que fue solo mi imaginación… de la nada sentí los brazos de Syaoran rodear mi cintura, para luego soltar una mano y usarla para voltear mi cara, me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo girar, hasta quedar frente a él como a un centímetro de distancia, el cual hizo desaparecer después de verme a los ojos –_"papá se están besando, justo aquí afuera de la casa, papá…"-_ acaso esa era la vos de mi hermano… pues no me importo en lo mas mínimo, y seguí concentrándome en las sensaciones que los labios de Syaoran producían en mi… -_"ya hijo, entra a la casa y no los espíes, son jóvenes y se quieren o tú no te besas igual con…"-_ no pude evitar sentir vergüenza al darme cuenta de que realmente mi hermano había estado espiándonos, casi podía imaginarme a mi padre jalando a Tôya hacia la casa…

El beso termino y Syaoran me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me mataba, que me mandaba a las nubes y me bajaba demasiado rápido, causando una sensación de satisfacción, placer, y un pequeño mareo, pero nada fuera de lo común, eso simplemente sucede, sucedía, y sucederá porque lo amo, con todo mi corazón, con cada palabra, silaba y letra de la frase, con todo mi corazón…

Syaoran tomo la cajita, y la abrió…:

_-es hermoso, pero realmente me hubiera gustado si hubiera sido uno de compromiso, porque así sabría que __tu__ mi pequeña flor de cerezo, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, tal y como yo quiero contigo-_

Aquello me desconcertó, realmente nunca había pensado en un futuro, en pasar el resto de mi vida con él, yo normalmente me dedicaba a vivir siempre el presente, cada momento con él, con el hombre que amo, pero el resto de mi vida… pues nunca había pensado eso… aunque no suena nada mal…

Regrese en mi, dejando esos pensamientos de lado, y observe a Syaoran, no se había movido, pero había algo diferente en el, en su mirada, había un nuevo brillo, uno que por alguna razón me hacía sentir tristeza, el brillo extraño lograba opacar un poco los ojos de Syaoran, y me causaban gran sufrir…

_-pues sea o no un anillo de compromiso yo me ocupare de ponértelo…-_

Y saque el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un "SxS" grabado, y lo deslice en uno de los dedos de Syaoran…

_-te amo Sakura… pero…-_ "pero" que significaba ese "PERO"-_Sakura… ¿tú no deseas casarte en algún momento con migo?…-_ ahh ese pero…

El color invadió mis mejillas y no pude más que pensarlo… ¿acaso eso era una declaración de amor eterno?... ¿me estaba pidiendo indirectamente matrimonio?... sin lugar a duda, me voy a volver loca…

_-ahh… Syaoran… amm… pues es que nunca había pensado en eso, y aunque no puedo decirte que llevo soñando con eso por meses, porque siempre me dedico a vivir cada momento a tu lado, sin pensar en el pasado o en el futuro, pues… debo decirte que la idea no suena nada mal…-_

Un nuevo brillo invadió de felicidad sus ojos, y me beso dulcemente, pero cuando yo intente profundizar el beso se alejo y yo me quede con mi cara de estupefacción, ¿y ahora que tenia?

-_hmp, jajaja… deberías de ver tu cara, ¡es una de las cosas más graciosas que he visto en mi vida!...-_

Realmente parecía idiota, como se le ocurría arruinar un momento tan lindo solo por eso, es más, ¿eso había sido una razón?, idiota, idiota, idiota… el idiota que ahora tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y se acercaba a mi lentamente para depositar un suave beso en mis labios, un beso que me hacía sentir en las nubes, que me hacia querer volar… lo cual no era realmente difícil tomando en cuenta que ahora existen los aviones… aunque eso es una idiotez, y ahora estoy divagando, aunque hablando de idiotas, pues… Syaoran no lo es en lo mas mínimo, imposible que un hombre que besa como los mismos ángeles sea un idiota, no, claro que no, ahh ¿yo le dije idiota?... pues no lo es , acabo de decidirlo, el simplemente a veces es un poco maldoso con mido, pero realmente no tiene nada de idiota… no, nada…

Se separo lentamente de mí y me dejo perdida aun en mis divagaciones…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve perdida en mis pensamientos, porque cuando me di cuenta el auto ya se estaba deteniendo, ¿a qué horas había empezado a moverse?... ¿Por qué estábamos afuera del edificio donde vivía Syaoran?, el me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir del auto, así que le di mi mano y salí…

Al principio me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que realmente estábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio, y no en el de algún restaurante o algo así, era bastante raro, aun mas que aquella ocasión cuando quise verme igual a la tipa esa del anime de _"Naruto", _ aun recuerdo como pensé en las coincidencias en nuestros nombres y color de ojos y decidí pintar mi cabello de rosa…

…GRAN ERROR…

Ya que solo logre verme tremendamente ridícula, y tuve que quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto y ser visitada solo cuando traía un sombrero o hasta alguna peluca, por más de dos semanas, y eso que estábamos de vacaciones, y eso realmente era algo muy bueno, porque mi cabello siguió un poco rosa, aunque el tinte había caído casi en su totalidad, y Syaoran…

_-¡Sakura!-_ me perdi… ¿verdad?...-_¿estás bien? Es que te quedaste observando la nada y yo empecé a temer por tu salud mental…-_

_-ahh ¡Syaoran!, no tienes que ser tan grosero, no me gusta que me digas cosas de ese estilo… ¿o.k.?..-_

_-está bien, perdón Sakura, pero sabes realmente estaba un poco preocupado…-_

Puse un dedo en sus labios y le sonreí…

_-estoy bien, solo me quede soñando despierta…-_

Beso mi dedo, me sonrió, y me guio hasta el interior del edificio…

_

* * *

_

Antes que nada, …¿Qué tal? Les gusto… pues ahora les tengo una pequeña anécdota de un incidente que tuve hoy mientras escribía el final de este capítulo:

_mientras terminaba de escribir este capitulo, me llamaron a comer, y si se los cuento es por lo gracioso del asunto, al terminar de comer... me dedique a lavar algunos trastes, y al voltearme a guardarlos, me golpee en la cabeza con una esquina de la puerta de la alacena, y no pude decir mas que "AUCH!" y sentí mi cara ponerse de un fuerte color, sentía ese calor tan conocido ya por mi en mi rostro, y pensé " si mis amigos estuvieran aquí seguramente ya hubieran empezado a decirme cosas como que con salir a la calle todos los autos se detendrían" y decidí voltear a la mesa a ver a mi mamá y a mi hermano, que estaban conteniendo sus risas, voltee de nuevo a la puerta y la cerré, y le pregunte a mi mamá que ¿qué ocurría?, a lo que ella me contesto, ¿ya revisaste la puerta?, ¿no le paso nada?..._

_Dios! qué familia la mía... o no??_

Y ahora, pues pienso responder a los reviews…

Bueno, solo responderé a unos cuantos que realmente ocupan una respuesta para ellos solos…:

_**Didi**__: amm… perdón?... jaja, realmente esperaba que así se quedaran, pero espero no dejarte con muchas dudas esta vez… jaja, aunque las dudas hacen que mantengas el interés en mi historia, así que probablemente les dejare un adelanto de el siguiente capítulo… jaja sigue leyendo la historia por favor!_

_**cainat06**__**:**__ hmp… acción? A que te refieres con acción?... en fin, si lo sé, es obvio que no van a ser igual de graciosos, es más, creo que deje un poco de la gracia que todo esto tenía en cuanto Sakura salió corriendo de la farmacia verdad?, en fin, si esperas mucho SxS ya falta poco, igual acción amm Leemon? Pues si habrá un poco, bueno mas que un poco, porque pues… jaja… soy una tremenda pervertida…_

_**ziitah-TxE-**__**:**__pues esa duda en cuanto a Eriol y Tôya pues, tengo pensado responderla en el epilogo… jaja… bastante gracioso, ojala pudieras leer mi cuaderno de borradores… haha…_

tres reviews, bueno los más importantes, aunque claro que todos son importantes, pero estos son los que me hacían preguntas, todos los demás estaba de acuerdo en cuanto a que los deje con la duda del regalo, y eso…

en fin porfa sigan con los reviews igual!

En un clic, teclear, y otro clic! fácil no?

Hanako-loveless


	4. La cena

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shôjo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**Sakura lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque?... ¿y ahora porque corres Sakura?... -no siempre es fácil comprar condones...-**_

_

* * *

_

Al llegar a las puertas del elevador, me empujo suavemente contra la pared, y junto sus labios con los míos en una caricia que lleno de electricidad mi cuerpo, pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, pero él se separo…

Las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas, y me hizo entrar, presiono el botón que nos llevaba a su piso, y me abrazo, no me beso, no me acerco mas a él, solo me abrazo… y quedamos en silencio hasta que el elevador llego al piso indicado, y me tomo la mano para dirigirnos a su puerta, pero al llegar paró en seco y volteo a verme con una sonrisa:

_-Cierra los ojos… ¿¿sí??-_

Y lo hice, con una sonrisa como la que puso cualquiera hubiera cerrado los ojos y se hubiera dejado llevar unos cuantos pasos adelante después de oír el "Clic" de la puerta al abrirse, y también cualquiera hubiera hecho caos al oír la petición de abrir nuevamente los ojos y observar al frente, así como cualquiera hubiera quedado sorprendida al ver un camino de pétalos de flor que conducían hasta la sala, donde rodeaban un corazón de flores de cerezo y seguían hasta el comedor, donde cortaban el camino en la mesa y seguían hacia otro lugar…

Pero a mí me hizo parar en la mesa, y sentarme en una de las sillas, y solo pude observar como Syaoran desaparecía por la puerta que llevaba hasta la cocina, para después volver con una charola con dos platos de espagueti, y una cubetita con hielo y una botella de Champagne en su interior, coloco un plato en su lugar y otro en el mío, y note como tomaba la botella y la abría… haciendo salir disparado un corcho…

_-¡¡Auch!!-_ sobe con fuerza mi frente intentando hacer desaparecer el dolor de el golpe, ¿qué diablos tienen esas botellas para que los corchas salgan disparados peor que balas?

_-pe…perdóname Sakura no fue mi intención, es que soy nuevo con esto de las botellas con corcho… y…-_

_-ya no importa, tranquilo, no duele tanto…-_ tuve que decirlo aunque dolía tanto como no tienen idea, pero un suave sonrojo estaba cubriendo sus mejillas y orejas, así que no pude evitar decirlo, siempre me ha conmovido verlo rojo, sobre todo cuando armaba una escena de celos sin darse cuenta… pero eso no es parte de esta historia, así que no lo contare…

Pero en ese momento estaba pagando muy dolorosamente las consecuencias de que Syaoran no tomara champagne muy seguido, y las estaba pagando con mi frente…

_-y ahora comencemos…- _dije con mi mejor sonrisa y evitando pensar en el círculo rojo que estaría en mi frente por un buen rato…

_-gracias Sakura, te amo…-_

_-y yo a ti Syaoran…-_

Y comenzamos a comer, aunque la comida sabia como a quemado, y debo decir que Syaoran no cocina nada mal normalmente, pero esa comida no sabía nada bien, y aparte de todo era raro, porque la comida que mejor prepara Syaoran normalmente es el espagueti, y ahora hasta la salsa sabia peor que mal, la pasta estaba como pegada, y la salsa sabia un poco a quemado, y dulzona…

_-amm… demos por terminada la cena… ¿si, Sakura?...-_

Creo que debí estar haciendo gestos, porque Syaoran normalmente no daba por terminada una cena así nada más, porque era suficiente, y esta vez sí, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mal…

_-amm, pero Syaoran, si tú quieres podemos seguir…-_

_-seamos honestos Sakura…-_dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa burlona…-_esto sabe peor que asqueroso, siempre le pongo chocolate a la salsa, pero esta vez sí sabe dulce, porque al parecer no tome bien las medidas, estaba nervioso, que puedo decir, ¿te das cuenta lo que planeamos hacer?...-_terminó riéndose, y un poco rojo, la verdad no me había imaginado que él se hubiera puesto nervioso, y acabo contagiándome la risa, mas aun al verlo jugar con la pasta y levantarla con el tenedor haciendo gestos de asco…

_ -esta bien, mi pequeño lobo…-_

Su gesto cambio al instante, yo sabía que había cometido un error, Syaoran odiaba que lo llamaran así, pero justo cuando estaba por corregirme, el mostro una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a hablar…

_-ya te había dicho que no me llamaras así, señorita semáforo… ahh espera, semáforo en alto…-_

_-Syaoran, no empecemos con esto…-_

Me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que el sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, quedamos frente a frente, y caminamos hasta la entrada de la sala…

_-si tu empezaste Sa-ku-ra…-_

_-pero no lo dije por ofender… Xiao Lang…. Tu nombre significa eso, "pequeño lobo"…-_dije haciendo señas con los dedos…

_-pero detesto que me llames así…-_

_-pero a mí me encanta llamarte así, y no por eso tenias que llamarme semáforo…-_

_-pero si justo ahora pareces uno en alto…-_dijo con esa sonrisa burlona que en ese instante me hacia querer asesinarlo de la peor manera…

_-JA, JA, JA…- _me causaba tanta gracia que no podía aguantar la risa, no, ya enserio… quería asesinarlo-_ no me causa la mas mínima gracia, Syaoran…-_

Me puse de puntitas para alcanzar a verlo mejor, pero él puso sus manos en mi cadera y mi nuca y me beso, con coraje, con pasión, uno de esos besos que no recibía muy a menudo, esos besos que nos habían llevado a decidir que queríamos compartir nuestros cuerpos hasta ser uno solo…

Pero se calmo, y dejo de profundizar, dándome a elegir a mí que es lo que quería hacer, pero en mi cabeza para ese momento solo estaba una respuesta, y yo quería a Syaoran de postre…

Lentamente pase mis brazos por su cuello, al tiempo que trazaba el contorno de su boca con la punta de mi lengua al instante abrió sus labios en respuesta y unió su lengua a la mía, saboreando, todo el interior de mi boca, con perfecta dulzura, el sabor de su boca, a pesar de la espantosa cena, era a chocolate, y un poco a vino, lo cual hacia la combinación más sublime que yo había probado hasta ese entonces, o por lo menos hasta el instante en el que el detuvo el beso, para tomarme entre sus brazos, y llevarme hasta su habitación, me dejo en la puerta y se alejo hasta quedar recargado en una de las paredes, dejándome así a la vista su habitación, tan igual a como yo la conocía, y a la vez tan diferente, más aun con la frase de te amo en el centro de la cama, podría jurar que en mis labios quedo formada una perfecta "o"…

_-¿te gusta?...-_pregunto con inseguridad, más que evidente en sus palabras, el tipo celoso, orgulloso, y engreído que yo amaba había quedado en el olvido, aunque no por eso lo amaba menos, me encantaba cada faceta suya, incluyendo la presumida y arrogante que era su favorita, la que le mostraba a todo el mundo, la que me mostraba a mi cuando nos conocimos…

_-ahh…- _las palabras murieron en mi garganta, no sabía que decirle, todo me parecía mágico, perfecto, y no encontraba manera de describirlo, así que solo sonreí, de la forma más expresiva que pude, intentando mostrarle mi alegría, mi excitación a lo que se avecinaba… y realmente no sé si lo logre…

_-Sakura, Sakura… Sakura…-_ escuche como me llamaba Syaoran y salí de mi ensoñación, no era muy bueno estar así de perdida, realmente era malo, tan malo que no me di cuenta cuando Syaoran avanzo hacia mí a paso lento, y solo me percate de su presencia, cuando movió su mano frente a mi cara…_-¿soñando despierta otra vez Sakura?...-_ asentí, y sonreí, a lo que él me dio un suave beso en los labios_- ¿sabes?, si sigues soñando despierta tan seguido, voy a empezar a querer saber en qué sueñas…-_ apunto con una sonrisa, arrogante, como si tuviera una idea de lo que yo soñaba…

Me tomo desprevenida, cuando se agacho y me ayudo a deshacerme de mis zapatos, se levanto y me beso, primero lentamente y con sus manos en mi cintura, pero el nivel del beso subía, al igual que las manos de Syaoran, que ahora estaban, una en mi nuca, y otra en uno de mis pechos…

_ -eres hermosa, ¿sabías?...- _ dijo cuando detuvimos el beso por la falta de aire, al tiempo que quitaba su mano de mi pecho y la movía hacia mi espalda, comenzando a bajar el cierre de mí vestido…

Junte mis brazos en mi pecho y retuve el vestido para que me cubriera, a lo que Syaoran frunció el ceño, y camino hacia la cama…

_-sabes Sakura, quiero que primero quiero que dejes caer ese vestido al piso…-_

Se paro junto a la cama, con uno de sus pies ligeramente metido bajo esta, y cuando yo solté el vestido, el dio un paso al frente, --con el pie equivocado—

_-¡¡¡¡Auch!!!!-_ dijo y se tiro a la cama sosteniendo con ambas manos su pie, al parecer se había golpeado con una de las esquinas de la cama…

_-¡duele, duele, duele!...- _

Un ataque de risa surgió en mi pecho y yo solo solté bien el vestido para poner ambas manos sobre mi estomago y reír a carcajadas…

_-Sakura no te rías, ¿que no ves que esto es serio? Realmente me duele…-_

Y con eso yo solté mi estomago y comencé a caminar hacia él, pero me detuve cuando note que dejaba de quejarse, y me observaba de arriba abajo sin ningún tapujo, pero después de un momento pareció sorprendido… y después…

-_Tomoyo…- _fue un murmullo, como si lo estuviera diciendo para el mismo, pero yo lo escuche, y creo que algo en mi interior se rompió…

_

* * *

_

_No me maten, por favor, no me maten, aunque sé muy bien que lo merezco, pero es que no pude evitarlo había tanta felicidad y lujuria en el ambiente que ocupaba que algo lo arruinara… no pude evitarlo simplemente no pude, aunque también tengo que pedirles perdón, me tarde mucho en actualizar ¿verdad?, no fue mi intención, pero es que las cosas en la preparatoria no son fáciles, y menos cuando tienes que ir en vacaciones a hacer extraordinarios, y eso es lo que tuve que hacer yo, y lo siento!!!! Mil veces lo siento, y acepto que tampoco tengo derecho a decirlo, pero…_

_¿Alguien está leyendo "El sexo es complicado" de__** Nythan-kun**__? Si es así, ya habrán notado que no actualiza!!! Aunque confió en que pronto lo hará, me tiene un poco preocupada, porque es uno de mis autores favoritos y realmente es un ejemplo a seguir, porque el único fic que tiene incompleto es uno que hasta yo daría por perdido en las circunstancias en las que él lo tuvo que dejar, pero eso no importa, creo que ya estoy divagando, así que ignórenme…_

_En fin, creo que tengo las respuestas a algunos reviews…:_

**arantxa li black: ** pues, la actitud de Syaoran… ¿he descrito la actitud de Syaoran?, creo que no, y si lo he hecho realmente las situaciones en las que se encuentran no son unas en las que realmente describa su actitud, así que por favor espera un poco, o tal vez te quedo más clara con este capítulo, aunque lo que Syaoran tiene son claramente nervios, en fin, espero que te siga gustando mi fic…

**The Crazy Girls**** : **más romántico… amm no quieres matarme ¿verdad?... prometo que todo va a seguir igual de romántico, ojala que te siga gustando, y que a pesar de tal vez querer matarme, pues el capitulo fuera de tu agrado… xD

**cainat06****: **la mejor parte, pues ya empezó ¿no? Aunque gracias a Syaoran se vio interrumpida, pero ya el siguiente capítulo, pues va a ser lo que yo moría por escribir desde que se me vino a la mente mi el dilema que sería ir a comprar condones… en fin espero que sigas disfrutando mi historia.

**Didi: **espero que sigas sintiendo curiosidad, y si, esa también fue una de mis partes favoritas, de ese capítulo, nada mas al imaginarme la cara de Tôya al decirle a su papá que su hermanita se estaba besando con el mocoso… jaja, es lo más gracioso… pero ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?, tu opinión se está volviendo realmente importante para mi… así que espero seguir teniendo tu atención…

**Li Daisuke**** : **me alegra que no parezca un universo alterno, porque realmente jamás me plante la idea de que lo fuera, aunque con eso tampoco quiero decir que lo sea… me alegra excesivamente que te parezca divertida mi historia, y que sea una de las que te llamaron la atención, me llena de orgullo ser la autora, realmente me alegra mucho… y pues me encanta escribir, a pesar de que solo es un pasatiempo, créeme que me divierto pensando en lo siguiente que le ocurrirá a Sakura, o como va a responder a eso Syaoran, así que espero que sigas disfrutando mis locuras…

**nani27**** : **pues aunque dejaran con ganas de comer a Sakura en un restaurante mis humildes opiniones son que no debería sentirse ni un poquito mal ya que ella va a cumplir el sueño de muchas (incluyéndome) de que Syaoran sea su "postre" , jaja, en cuanto a la acción… pues ya notaste que ya sigue ¿verdad?, así que no te pongas ansiosa que ya es lo que viene…

**Sakura Naomi****: ** pues ya después de tanto tiempo, (unas semanas) aquí dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes!

_Pues ahora, ya volviendo a lo mío, y después de mis breves respuestas a sus reviews, pues… me despido, y les repito por… (1, 2, 3, ¿¿4??) cuarta ocasión, que dejen un review, no es difícil, _

_Solo es un clic en el cuadrito de aquí abajito con letras verdes, luego son unos cuantos teclos, menos de los que yo doy escribiendo cada capítulo… y otro clic… _

_Eso es todo así que por favor háganlo!!!_

_Déjenme tantos reviews como les sea posible!_

_Hasta la próxima_

_Hanako-loveless_


	5. ¿Por fin?

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shôjo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**Sakura lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque?... ¿y ahora porque corres Sakura?... -no siempre es fácil comprar condones...-**_

_

* * *

_

Ocupo hacer un recuento de todo lo ocurrido, primero Syaoran me medio desnudo, luego Syaoran se pego en el pie, yo deje caer mi vestido y camine hacia él, después Syaoran me vio de arriba abajo una y otra vez… y después… _después Syaoran dijo el nombre de mi mejor amiga…_

Mató toda la pasión que había logrado acumular en mi interior al solo susurrar ese nombre, y me lleno de dudas, para empezar, ¿Por qué Tomoyo? ¿No podía ser Chiharu, Naoko, o Rika? Bueno eso si tenía que ser alguna de mis amigas, pero en si ¿no podía ser el nombre de alguna otra tipa?, continuando, ¿Por qué al verme de pies a cabeza?, ¿Por qué antes de hacerme el amor?, si es que aun dejaba que me hiciera el amor, claro está…

_-Syaoran, ¿pero qué…?-_

_-esa lencería, ¿no era de Tomoyo?-_

Lencería, de Tomoyo… L-E-N-C-É-R-I-A D-E T-O-M-O-Y-O ¡ALERTA!

Bueno tal vez exagero un poco, bueno ¡no! No exagero, ¿Cómo que si "esta lencería era de Tomoyo"?, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿es que ya se la había visto antes? ¿Puesta?, bueno era nueva cuando me la dio, porque aun tenia las etiquetas… mi ropa interior estaba nueva cuando me la puse… ¡lo juro!... pero entonces, ¿cómo es que Syaoran la reconocía?... y, ¿Por qué diablos la reconocía?

Syaoran regreso a su observación de mi cuerpo en ropa interior, porque Syaoran me tenía frente a él en ropa interior… porque yo había dejado caer mi vestido, y ahora solo traía un sujetador de encaje, que no cubría nada, pero hacia juego con mis braguitas también de encaje que tampoco cubrían nada… NADA… N-A-D-A… mierda…

Sentí como el calor invadía mi rostro, y un poco más, sentí que superaba el color que había tenido a la hora de pedir los con… cond… condo-do-do, bueno esas cosas, bueno, tal vez, no tanto…

_-y… y tu ¿cómo sabes que me la dio Tomoyo?-_

Intente que mi vos sonara con valor, que sonara bien, pero solo logre que no se quebrara mucho, aunque se quebró… y Syaoran sonrió de lado… pero eso no era nada para alegrarse, ni para sonreír así, aunque esa sonrisa hiciera que mis piernas comenzaran a fallar, y mi corazón latiera como si quisiese salir de mi pecho en cualquier instante…

_-pues porque Tomoyo me pidió que la escogiera… dijo algo así como que la quería para un momento especial, y créeme que ahora entiendo a que se refería, pero yo en ese momento pensé que era para Eriol, y solo escogí una bonita, pero si hubiera sabido que era para ti, hubiera escogido otra ¿sabes? Había una que combinaba el verde con negro, y era un poco más linda, aunque debo decir que esos colores te sientan muy bien…-_

Bien un repaso nuevamente, Syaoran había escogido mi ropa… _**Syaoranhabíaescogidomiropainterior **_y si no entendieron no me importa…

¿Se puede explotar al llegar a cierto punto de sonrojo?...

_-ahh… Tomoyo te pidió que escogieras esta ropa para mí…-_

_-sí, pero técnicamente no, yo pensaba que la ropa era para ella, como ya te había dicho, aunque sabes…-_ se acerco a mi lentamente con una sonrisa debo decir muy picara- _yo pienso que te verías mucho mejor sin ella…- _había bajado la vos hasta convertirla en casi un susurro, un susurro que me hizo olvidar mi anterior estado casi colérico…

Se acerco a mí un poco sonrojado, bueno más que un poco, casi al nivel que yo suelo sonrojarme, aunque no llegando a tales extremos, y me di cuenta de sus palabras, Syaoran esperaba verme desnuda, a mí, o sea, él quería que yo estuviera completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, sin prenda alguna… ¿sigo divagando verdad?

Tomo mi cara roja como tomate entre sus manos, y me beso con vehemencia, me mostro su lado tierno cuando me abrazo y no se dedico a otra cosa que no fuera darme besos tiernos por toda la cara, me sentía especial, y la vergüenza de las palabras que había dicho se desvaneció dando paso al deseo tan intenso que sentía por él, por sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, y unirme a él…

Me beso en los labios con una caricia que me hizo desearlo aun mas, pero me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el aun traía toda la ropa puesta, no se había quitado ni la camisa…

Mientras nos seguíamos besando baje mis manos, tanteando poco a poco, su pecho y abdomen para empezar a desabotonar todos y cada uno de los botones, aunque con algunos problemas, porque lo que yo quería era arrancar la camisa y dejar a Syaoran en condiciones parecidas a la mía rápido…

Estaba tan entretenida con los botones que no querían desabrocharse que no me di cuenta de que ya no nos estábamos besando y que más bien yo solo estaba concentrada en los botones, ¡¿quien dijo que una condenada camisa tenía que tener tantos malditos botones?!, y me perdí, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los botones, y no pude salir de mis cavilaciones hasta que escuche la suave risa de Syaoran, y voltee a él, que vi su sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona, el se estaba divirtiendo con mis pesares, y mis maldiciones a esos … botones…

_-¿quieres ayuda Sakura?... o ¿prefieres seguir tu sola?- _ creo que regrese a mi estado de permanente sonrojo y no tuve más que decir…

_-ayuda…- _él se inclino un poco y puso su mano tras su oreja como para escuchar mejor, como diciéndome que no me había escuchado…- _¡¡¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!!!...-_ (_nota mental: no desesperarse_)

_-solo tenias que decir eso…-_

Y sin ningún trabajo se deshizo de su camisa, y yo quede embelesada, por lo hermoso de la imagen, la cual seguramente quedaría tatuada en mi mente por un tiempo…

El pecho y abdomen de Syaoran eran musculosos, pero no en exageración, solo estaban bien trabajados, y su color de piel, bronceado, simplemente me encantaba…

Comencé a acariciar a Syaoran con las yemas de mis dedos, delicadamente, solo rozando su piel, deleitándome con el tacto tan suave que tenia, las yemas de mis dedos mandaban descargas de electricidad a todo mi cuerpo, mientras recorría una y otra vez el camino desde su cuello hasta el inicio del pantalón…

Nunca había pensado que los pantalones fueran un estorbo, hasta ese momento, pero… ¿tenía que quitárselos yo?

Tome una bocanada de aire, y dirigí mis manos temblorosas al botón, el que me pareció igual o aun mas maldito que todos los de la camisa, ¿Qué no sabían que existen los cierres?, ahh… pero el pantalón si tenía cierre, e igual de difícil que los botones, pero…

Cuando (_por fin) _vi caer el pantalón, quise evitar verlo, pero simplemente esas cosas son difíciles de evitar, voltee a verlo y creo que quede embobada viendo la gran y créanme cuando digo GRAN ere… erec… amm… ¿saben a lo que me refiero no?, de Syaoran, tal fue mi embelesamiento que no me di cuenta si no hasta que Syaoran me abrazo…

_-¿sabes Saku…?...-_

_-¿mhm?-_

_-ahora pienso que tú tienes más ropa que yo… y hay que arreglar eso ¿no?...-_

Y sentí sus brazos subir hasta que sus manos tocaron mi espalda justo en el lugar que se supondría que estaría el broche de mi sujetador… y luego me soltó y sentí algo caer…

Y su mirada estaba dirigida solo a mí… a cierta parte de mi anatomía…

Y de nuevo me cargo entre sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña bebe… y solo hasta que sentí el frio en mi, fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda en sus brazos, y comencé a moverme intentando tapare un poco mas de piel cosa que no logre… y luego a los dos segundos de haber logrado taparme un poco, estaba en el piso y con mi trasero doliendo como nunca…

_-Saku no te muevas…-_ me dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa burlona.

_-lo siento Syao, pero YA estoy en el piso por si no lo has notado…- _ dije intentando remarcar el YA para que notara bien la situación.

_-lo siento Saku…-_

_-no importa, ahora solo llévame a la cama…- _ y una sonrisa llena de picardía apareció en su cara en cuanto dije eso.

_-ohh…-_ luego me cargo y me llevo hasta la cama.

_-ahh… ni lo pienses si te pedí que me cargaras fue porque me duele el trasero…-_

Pero su cara fue de tal decepción en cuanto dije eso que no pude evitar jalarlo hasta mi para besarlo…

¿Qué si lo deseaba? _ Más que a nada… _

Su olor a chocolate me vuelve loca, sus ojos ámbar llegan a lo más profundo de mi alma cuando los siento decirme que él me ama, y su cabello castaño más oscuro que el mío, es como para enredar los dedos y nunca sacarlos de ahí…

Pero solo lo acerque más a mí para seguir con esa danza entre nuestras lenguas…

Me separe unos instantes de él con la intención de tomar un poco de aire, pero cuando vi sus ojos llenos de deseo no pude evitar acercarme y seguir besándolo…

Al mismo tiempo nuestros sexos hacían fricción, y hacia que Syaoran soltara maldiciones y que yo soltara unos cuantos jadeos…

Casi grite cuando lo sentí posar suavemente su mano sobre mi pecho, y comenzó a apretar levemente y hacer círculos, luego a jugar con mi pezón, y dejo de besarme a lo que yo infle mis mejillas en un gesto infantil, a lo que el sonrió y me volvió a besar, pero no se quedo en el mismo lugar, comenzó a repartir besos por toda mi cara, luego mi cuello, mis hombros hasta que finalmente sentí su lengua saboreando mis pechos, mientras lamia uno el otro lo masajeaba, y después su mano comenzó a descender peligrosamente hasta colarse por debajo de mis braguitas…

La descarga que sentí por mi cuerpo hizo que inevitablemente soltara un jadeo, pero cuando comenzó a acariciarme me sentía a morir, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de puro placer, cuando toco un punto de mi anatomía, el cual yo desconozco ya que no soy experta en "estas cosas", pero se sentía bien… Bastante bien… y fue aun mejor después de un pequeño dolor cuando me invadió con uno de sus dedos, y me beso al tiempo que comenzaba a moverlos dentro de mi… y yo sin querer, y aclarando que totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, comencé a gemir y suspirar levemente…

_¡PERO YO NO QUERIA HACERLO!_

Como un impulso mi mano se dirigió a su p… p… pee… peen… (_suspiro)_ a su p-pene por debajo del bóxer, y comencé a subirla y bajarla como Tomoyo una vez me había "comentado" por casualidad que se hacía, y a él pareció gustarle porque empezó a gruñir cosas inentendibles…

Yo sentía como que en cualquier momento estallaría, y comencé a hablar…

_-ahh… oye… amm… Syao-ran…-_ dije evitando que mi vos se quebrara al salir de mi garganta…

_ -¿mhm?-_ más que una respuesta eso había sido un gemido ronco, lleno de placer…

_-¿Qué canción estabas tarareando en el auto?...-_

_-ahh, esa canción… anti-nostalgic… de ese grupo raro… Bad luck…-_

Anti-nostalgic, si mal lo recuerdo creo que esa es una canción realmente triste, sin sentido pero triste, y el grupo… Bad luck… creo que el cantante amm… Shuichi Shindou es gay… o algo así oí, creo que hace no mucho hubo un escándalo por que se anuncio que él y Yuki Eiri eran amantes o algo así… y también oí que casi destruyen medio…

_-¡¡¡ahhh!!!...-_ sentí dolor mezclado con placer, un placer sumamente dolorozo…

_-shh, shh… ya está bien…-_dijo Syaoran con dulzura intentando calmar el dolor que su movimiento había causado…

Me sentí bien, el dolor había pasado, pero ahora tenía una urgencia que no sabía cómo interpretar, pero tuve una idea una vez sentí el placer cuando Syaoran saco sus dedos de mi interior… y voltee a verlo casi con desesperación, me imaginaba lo que venía, claro que lo sabía, llevaba semanas intentando saber cómo reaccionar o que hacer…

Vi que se puso de pie y se deshizo de sus bóxers, mientras yo seguía tirada en la cama con las braguitas desacomodadas, lo vi rebuscar entre la ropa hasta que vi mi bolso, y al recordar lo que el tenía que hacer, sentí mi cara ponerse más, y más roja…

Se sentó en la cama, dándome la espalda mientras yo veía sus músculos, y el movimiento de sus brazos, pensando en lo que seguiría de "eso" seguramente Syaoran y yo estaríamos aun mas unidos, y todo sería mejor… cuando los brazos de Syaoran dejaron de tener movimiento, supe que se trataba de el momento de arrepentirme, sabía que podría ser la más fabulosa experiencia o la más triste y dolorosa…

Syaoran volteo a verme, sus ojos ámbares estaban oscuros y hermosos, pero las palabras que me dijo nublaron mi vista y no me dejaron ver más….

_-¿segura que quieres esto?-_ no sé cómo explicar el cumulo de emociones que llegaron a mí, fue ternura, fue amor… pero sobre todo deseo, mas deseo que con cualquier otra frase o pregunta, supe que esa pregunta me hizo desearlo más que si me hubiera hablado de forma sucia, o provocativa… porque él era, es Syaoran la persona que está destinada para mí, la que hace llegar a mi mente frases de todo tipo…

No necesite de palabras, solo de acciones…

Uní nuestros labios en apenas una caricia, una caricia aprobatoria, intentando expresarle todo lo que yo sentía, lo que yo siento… el beso era libre de convertirse en un beso fogoso si así lo deseábamos, pero no lo deseábamos…

Sin separar nuestros labios se deshizo de mis bragas, y se acomodo entre mis piernas, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos mi piel desnuda, aun sin dejar de besarme, hasta que comenzó a mover sus labios y besarme las mejillas, la frente… toda la cara…

_ -Sakura…-_dijo contra mi frente –_probablemente esto dolerá…-_

_-Syaoran, Te amo, todo va a estar bien…-_

Sentí como colocaba su… bueno como comenzaba a tocarme y poco a poco penetrarme también, lento, pero causándome un terrible dolor en el vientre, al punto de sentir mis ojos humedecerse, pero los cerré para que no lo notara, yo quería estar así, yo quería ser una con él…

_-perdón, perdón, perdón…-_ dijo y comenzó a repartir besos nuevamente por toda mi cara, haciéndome sonreír a pesar del dolor que después de todo no resultaba tan terrible ni eterno…-_te amo con toda mi alma…-_

Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, comenzó a salir de mi, pero al mínimo movimiento yo sentí una pequeña ola de placer recorrer mi cuerpo…

_-espera, no te vayas… - _ dije apretando ciertos músculos de mi anatomía que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía…

_-¿ehh?...-_

_-eso de antes, amm… cuando te moviste, se sintió bastante bien…-_

Y hasta entonces pude dignarme y abrir los ojos, y juro que vi la cosa más maravillosa en el universo, la sonrisa dibujada en los ojos y los labios e Syaoran.

_-tontita… estas toda roja… te amo…-_

Y besándome en los labios comenzó a moverse nuevamente y pude prácticamente comenzar a volar y ver las estrellas mientras escuchaba sus suspiros, sus gruñidos… me sentía un solo ser con él. El placer más intimo posible, el placer que me hacia desear que esas sensaciones duraran eternamente, y me di cuenta de que estaba gimiendo, y casi gritando el nombre de Syaoran…

Y esta vez… claro que quería hacerlo…

Y de pronto sentí una explosión de sensaciones en mi interior, como si hubiera llegado al cielo y ahora estuviera en caída libre, hasta llegar a los brazos de Syaoran y sentí como él se desplomaba sobre mí, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí, luego salió de mi interior y quedo un momento acostado, lo vi moverse incomodo y luego aventar algo al bote de basura, y por mas curiosidad que tuviera no iba a preguntar ni a tratar de averiguar nada…

Syaoran me tomo entre sus brazos haciendo no sé cuantas acrobacias mientras movía las sabanas para luego volver a dejarme en la cama y acostarse a un lado de mi cubriéndonos con sus sabanas verdes…

_-te amo…-_

No respondí, no tenía fuerza, ni tenía habla, así que solo levante mi cabeza y le di un beso en los labios para después acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho y dormir…

_

* * *

_

_Bien, bien… me tarde yo lo sé, pero es que ocurrieron tantas cosas… ustedes saben no?_

_Pues regrese a la prepa, los maestros son un asco, y he tenido millones de peleas con mi novio… ahh, pero creo que eso no es nada fuera de lo común, en fin…_

_¿Qué tal la historia?, les sigue gustando??... _

_Ahora ya calmaron sus instintos asesinos hacia Syaoran? Ustedes sabes que el ama de verdad a Sakura y que no sería capaz de engañarla con Tomoyo, y aparte, que me creen?? _

_Jamás escribiría algo que tuviera que ver con una verdadera relación entre Tomoyo y Syaoran, tal vez en alguna historia los pondré como ex pareja, porque para eso si me gustan, pero por ahora no lo he hecho…_

_Y notaron lo linda e inocente que es Sakura?? …_

_Ustedes si saben ¿¿qué es lo que aventó Syaoran al bote de basura verdad??_

_Haha… en fin… hoy no puedo dejarles las respuestas a los reviews, pero les contestare a la siguiente va??_

_así que me despido, y les repito por… (1, 2, 3, 4,¿¿5??) cuarta ocasión, que dejen un review, no es difícil, _

_Solo es un clic en el cuadrito de aquí abajito con letras verdes, luego son unos cuantos teclos, menos de los que yo doy escribiendo cada capítulo… y otro clic… _

_Eso es todo así que por favor háganlo!!!_

_Déjenme tantos reviews como les sea posible!_

_Hasta la próxima_

_Hanako-loveless_


	6. Llegada en mal momento

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shôjo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**Sakura lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque?... ¿y ahora porque corres Sakura?... -no siempre es fácil comprar condones...-**_

_

* * *

_

Desperté y fue como morir y volver a nacer, me sentía nueva, viva… y completamente feliz, ¡ja! Me sentía con ganas de gritar, y aun mas cuando intente moverme y una presión en mi cintura me lo impidió solo un poco, pero no me molesto ni un poquito, porque solo tuve que dar un poco la vuelta para ver su rostro, tan sereno mientras dormía, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y debo decir que es una de las cosas más tiernas que he visto, se veía tranquilo que el mundo podría acabarse y el seguiría igual de sereno…

Me dedique a mirarlo por un momento, su cabello, su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros llenos de arañazos que yo había causado… su pecho subiendo y bajando pausadamente, su abdomen… y su… amm su parte, que horas atrás me había dado tanto placer… y no pude separar mi vista de ahí, y seguir viendo descaradamente…

_-Sakura si sigues viéndome así me van a dar ganas de…-_

Me sonroje hasta todo lo posible y retire la mirada hasta la puerta que llevaba al salón, y decidí hacerme la desentendida…

_-¡¡de hacer unos hot-cakes!! ¿Verdad?... me encanta la idea…-_

_-ok, me visto y voy…-_ dijo y sonrió tiernamente antes de besarme…

Luego se puso de pie y fue al baño, y yo evite voltear a ver su trasero, después me envolví en la sabana y me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia, y me dedique a ver mi cuerpo, y se veía exactamente igual que la mañana anterior, a excepción de unas cuantas marcas en mi hombro, luego voltee a la cama, y no pude evitar sonrojarme ahí había pasado la noche con Syaoran, ahí había gemido… aunque yo NO quería gemir, pero lo hice, y después voltee hacia la puerta y gran error, ahí estaba Syaoran y podía ver perfectamente su abdomen, y esa delgada línea de pelo que llevaba a lo que estaba bajo la toalla, que no tardo en caer al piso…

_-Sy…Syaoraaan…- _pero no se detuvo siguió caminando hacia mí, que en mi intento de escapar termine quien sabe como en la cama, lo cual no detuvo a Syaoran que se situó entre mis piernas…

_-Sakura…-_

_-Syaoran…-_ quise darme de topes contra la pared porque eso más que una amenaza sonó como un ruego… y Syaoran lo tomo así…

Y se adentro de mí sin más, dando lentas embestidas causándome indescriptibles sensaciones…

Y salió de mí, a lo que yo emití un gruñido de reproche y él me volteo a ver con ojos enternecidos…

_-no creas que no quiero hacerlo amor, lo que pasa es que pues como decírtelo no pienso dejarte embarazada… aun…-_ sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, y se repitieron una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, y siguieron siendo las mismas…

_-ehh… esto… ¿tu quieres tengamos hijos?...-_

_-claro-_ dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…-_estoy completamente convencido de que eres la mujer de mi vida, y quiero casarme contigo, aunque ahora somos muy jóvenes pues en algún momento te aseguro que estaremos casados y con unos lindos hijos...- _

Sonreí, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, nunca me había dicho algo tan lindo y me sentía completamente extraña, es mas no entendía que había ocurrido con mi Syaoran huraño y celoso, jaja, y muy tierno… y aunque estaba sorprendida, me sentía feliz, completa… y tenía el presentimiento de que todo iba a estar bien, de que las cosas no podrían funcionar de mejor manera, ya que todo simplemente estaba resultando perfecto…

_-oye Sakura… ¿quieres seguir con esto?...-_ y me sonroje, recordando mi estado de excitación y volviendo a él…

_-sí, apresúrate…- _Syaoran soltó una suave risa creo yo por el tono de urgencia en mi vos, y comenzó a ponerse el condón (_¿¡cómo es que logro decirlo en momentos así?!)_, y debo decir que eso parece algo bastante difícil, ya que tarda mucho en quitarle las burbujas, y le quita todo el lubricante, pero no estaba hablando de eso…

Cuando el condon ya estuvo en su lugar el me volteo a ver muy pícaramente… y se subió a la cama…

_-Sakura, ven aca…-_

_-¿qu…que quieres Syaoran?...-_

_-siéntate sobre de mi a horcajadas dándome la cara …-_

_-ahh… esto…-_

_-Sakura…-_

Hice lo que él me pidió y vi, y sentí como una de sus manos se dirigía a mi cintura y de ahí hacia presión para que yo bajara hasta la unión de nuestros cuerpos…

Comencé a sentir como Syaoran se adentraba en mí, como me abría lentamente, y créanme que desearía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir nuestra unión, una unión tan esperada por mi…

Con ambas manos Syaoran me ayudo a subir y bajar sobre el, desatando en ambos una inmensa oleada de placer, en un mar de gemidos…

Y…

Sonó el timbre…

_-ahh… Sakura creo que llegaron por nosotros…-_

Dijo con una vos ronca que me decía que al igual que yo no quería detenerse…

_-ignóralos…-_

_-pero es que Eriol tiene una…-_

_**-¡¡¡Kawaii!!!...-**_ _ (¿¡Llave!?)_

Escuche el grito que curiosamente me sonó a lo vos de Tomoyo, al tiempo que era volteada hasta quedar acostada contra la cama y cubierta con las sabanas, con Syaoran sentado a un lado de mi…

_-Eriol, me harías el gran favor de sacar a tu escandalosa novia de aquí y esperarnos afuera, si es posible de la casa…-_

_-A la orden picaron…-_

Sacar a Tomoyo del cuarto… ok…

SACAR A TOMOYO DEL CUARTO…

_(¿Que maldición había caído sobre mi?)_

_

* * *

_

_Bien, bien… me tarde, ya lo se pero es que he tenido taaantos problemas últimamente…_

_Y estuve viendo D'gray man, Dragonaut, Seikon no qwaser, Itazura na kiss, Shining tears… en fin otras tantas mas… pero bueno ya me entienden ¿no? Mucho anime… y manga… y leer… y casi lo olvido pero también tuve muchas tareas y estudie por montones para exámenes, y Sali con mis amigos al cine, a ver Alice in wonderland… bueno esa la vi con mi novio, pero vi otras tantas películas con mis amigos… y bueno…_

_No tengo por qué contarles todo esto ¿verdad?, yo creo que con haber actualizado es suficiente para ustedes, bueno ahora hablando del fic,_

_¿Qué tal? Tomoyo es mala en sus llegadas ¿verdad?, pues eso no es nada, esperen para ver lo que sigue, pero bueno hagamos una aclaración… ¿cuántos condones trae un paquete de (M)? haha pues tres… y ¿cuantos han usado? ¡ding, ding, ding, ding…! Respuesta correcta han usado 2… haha, lo que quiere decir que solo les queda uno… esperemos que no los interrumpan…_

_Gracias por sus reviews, y todo lo demás, lamento decirles que mi historia está llegando a su fin, asi que disfrútenla!! Haha los amo!_

_Hanako-loveless_


	7. vergüenza

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shôjo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**Sakura lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque?... ¿y ahora porque corres Sakura?... -no siempre es fácil comprar condones...-**_

_

* * *

_

_-vamos Sakura, es hora de vestirnos…-_

Syaoran se metió al baño y me dejo a mi sola pensando en lo triste y desdichada que realmente era mi vida, Tomoyo acababa de verme teniendo sexo por segunda vez… humm y con eso no me refiero a que sea la segunda vez que me ve, más bien me refiero a que era mi segunda vez… y si, era mi culpa que todo hubiera ocurrido, mi culpa por provocar a Syaoran, pero también su culpa por dejarse enredar en mis redes tan fácil…

Sin pensar mucho entre al baño causando una exclamación y después una mirada picara por parte de Syaoran, las cuales ignore, me metí bajo el agua que caía en suaves gotas y deje que mi cuerpo se relajara de a poco, y al parecer Syaoran noto que mis intenciones no eran iniciar lo que no habíamos podido terminar, ya que comenzó a ayudarme a bañarme, lavando mi cabello con un poco de su champú con un olor muy masculino para mi gusto, pero que después de todo nunca quedaba por mucho tiempo, y yo lo ayude a tallar su espalda…

Y terminamos de bañarnos antes de lo esperado, nos secamos y nos vestimos…

Y unos momentos después estábamos en la limosina de Tomoyo dirigiéndonos hacia la playa, Syaoran completamente dormido, y yo soportando las miradas picaras y preguntas indiscretas por parte de mi mejor amiga y su novio, lo único que me tranquilizaba y calmaba un poco mi instinto asesino era ver la cara de Syaoran completamente relajada de Syaoran…

Y llegamos… después de todo lo que tuve que soportar, y después del interrogatorio de Tomoyo cuando Eriol también se hubo dormido, después de que Eriol despertó y pateo levemente a Syaoran para despertarlo, y que Syaoran quisiera agarrarlo a golpes por "maldito psicópata" me encontraba con Tomoyo en el recibidor de una linda (y nada pequeña) casa de playa la cual pertenecía a la familia de Tomoyo…

_-pues bien Sakura, el cuarto de arriba es el de ustedes, siéntanse como en casa, y desempaquen todo…-_

_-amm… ok… gracias Tomy…-_

Me sentía nerviosa, ciertamente no me esperaba que Tomoyo me hablara tan calmada cuando yo aun no había respondido nada de lo que ella me había preguntado…

_-por cierto Sakura, te recomiendo el jacuzzi…-_

Lo dijo con una maldita sonrisa picara, a lo que ella se refería era a que… yo y Syaoran… ¡¡maldita víbora!!...

Camine hasta el cuarto, caminando lentamente, seguramente Syaoran ya estaría ahí, desempacando sus cosas…

Pero no, no estaba haciendo nada, estaba parado frente a una maleta pequeña y rosa…

_ -oye Sakura, ¿no te parece que Tomoyo empaco muy pocas cosas para ti?...-_

_-¿sabes?, probablemente hay más cosas de las que nos esperamos…-_

Y comenzamos a desempacar encontrando realmente muchas cosas, entre las cuales había conjuntos de lencería que me hacían enrojecer y lograban sacarle una sonrisa a Syaoran, hasta unas faldas para salir a caminar que hacían que Syaoran comenzara a decir "que yo no iba a usar eso en público, que era como estar casi desnuda…" lo común, rabietas llenas de celos…

Hasta que terminamos de desempacar todo lo que había en la maleta y acomodar todo en el armario…

_-Sakura…-_

Voltee a ver a Syaoran y me veía de arriba abajo con una cara de total pervertido…

_ -¿y si estrenas el conjunto verde?...-_

Olvide decirlo, el conjunto verde que le había gustado a Syaoran para mi, también estaba en la maleta…

_

* * *

_

_Bueno este es mi pequeño regalito para ustedes, aunque deben saber que solo lo subo por que el siguiente es un capítulo especial totalmente narrado por nuestro amado Syaoran, pero es más largo que los otros así que tardare un poco mas transcribiéndolo a un documento de "Word" (les he comentado que todo lo escribo en cuaderno?) ahh en fin que les puedo decir, estoy contenta, dios más de 60 reviews, ustedes sí que saben cómo subir mi ánimo…_

_Saben? Últimamente mi madre alias "la señora" me ha racionado el tiempo en la computadora, asi que no he tenido tiempo de leer nuevos fics, así que si me recomiendan uno que otro con buena historia, y que estén terminados, pues son más que bienvenidos, acepto que sean de Naruto, tsubasa, Shugo chara, D' gray man, y así… de animes interesantes, o ya de plano de Crepusculo… haha… son un poco interesantes esos, con que no tengan nada que ver con Reneesme yo estoy feliz…_

_Ahh, de antemano perdón por el tiempo que voy a tardar en actualizar, pero es que ya saben que, bueno ya les dije, el chap es más largo, y casi no me dejan usar la compu, y así… porfa!! Perdón!!... _

_Bueno ya saben cómo dejar un review ¿no?_

_Así que no ocupo repetirlo…._

_Nos leemos luego!_

_Hanako-loveless_


	8. Antes del final Syaoran POV

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shoujo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_**Sakura lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque?... ¿y ahora porque corres Sakura?... -no siempre es fácil comprar condones...-**_

_

* * *

_

¿Cómo es que con solo un año de relación ahí estaba yo, desnudando a Sakura y derritiéndome por el calor que inundaba mi cuerpo?...

Creo que todo comenzó hace 2 meses, yo normalmente no pensaba en cosas… amm pervertidas, y también sabía perfectamente cómo controlarme… hasta ese dia, justo tenían que dejarnos a Sakura y a mí en el gimnasio, atrapados ¿por más de 3 horas?...

En fin todo ocurrió un sábado, yo tenía practica con el equipo de football y Sakura con las porristas, y mientras yo entrenaba ella me animaba, bastante común, ya que ambos somos capitanes, y todos decían que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro, y nosotros solíamos sonrojarnos cada que lo decían, durante los descansos estábamos con Tomoyo y Eriol, siendo que mi querido primo (lejano gracias a Dios) es novio de la mejor amiga de Sakura…

Ese dia en particular estaba haciendo un tremendo calor, y yo no daba una, lo cual tenía muy molesto a Eriol, y por eso no dejaba de gritarme idioteces, y me hacia molestar mas, ya que era su culpa por hacerme distraer para empezar, todo por lo que me había dicho el dia anterior…

Estábamos viendo que había en la programación de cada uno de los 1000 canales que tenia en su televisor, hasta que llegamos a uno en especial… un canal porno… no pude evitar quedar sorprendido, realmente yo nunca había visto algo así, lo cual hacia que realmente quedara algo perturbado, y excitado, pero no pedí a Eriol que cambiara el canal, realmente me dio curiosidad que ocurría después, y fue cuando soltó la nueva… la pregunta del siglo…**-**_Syaoran… ¿eres virgen?...-_ y ¿yo que respondí?, pues con la verdad, a pesar de la vergüenza y todas aquellas emociones que me causaba esa pregunta, tuve que contestar, a lo que el sonrió de manera picara y comenzó con una serie de preguntas, que si no la deseaba, que si no tenía ganas, que si ella también era virgen… y ella lo era en ese entonces así que conteste afirmativamente a casi todas las preguntas… y por supuesto yo dije que iba a pasar cuando Sakura se sintiera lista, pero siendo honesto, yo la deseaba, y pronto…

Pero en ese instante, pensar en Sakura, en sus piernas, en sus… me estaba jodiendo completamente, pensar en la falda negra que llevaba y la forma en la que acariciaba lentamente sus piernas, la manera en que saltaba logrando que sus bóxers negros se vieran, o como su blusa blanca lograba ajustarse a sus senos haciendo que lucieran tan… ¿apetecibles?

"_mierda… mierda… mierda…" _ las palabras no dejaban de aparecer en mi mente y salir por mis labios, después de todo acababa de tener el peor entrenamiento de la temporada, y ocupaba desesperadamente un baño de agua helada… voltee a ver el espejo nuevamente mientras terminaba de ponerme la camisa, llevaba ya 15 minutos de que estaba en el baño del gimnasio cambiándome, y preparándome para la caminata más larga de la historia a la casa de Sakura…

Hasta que decidí salir, pero yo no esperaba encontrarme a Sakura llorando en las gradas …

Me dirigí lentamente hacia ella notando cada estremecimiento de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, le toque suavemente el hombro, y ella volteo a verme…

_-¿Syaoran…?-_

_-sí, ¿qué pasa Sakura?_

_-es que entre al vestidor por mi bolsa, pero cuando salí, la puerta de este lugar estaba cerrada y pues… lee ese letrero…-_

_**perdón, la puerta se atasco… fuimos a por un cerrajero, no tardamos**_

_-pero ya fueron por alguien, tranquila… juguemos algo ¿si?...-_

La vedad me parecía algo ilógico querer jugar en un momento como ese, pero ocupaba mantener a Sakura entretenida para evitar que entrara en pánico, le susurre que esperara y me encamine por un balón de Basketball, con lo que no contaba era con que me llegara un mensaje al celular, y como tengo tonos bastante… "tenebrosos" pongámosle al extraño sonido que hacen las tipas de _"la maldición", _pues salte como gallinita al escucharlo, y es que realmente no quería que una viejita llegara y me quitara el balón mientras hacia ese sonido, realmente seria espeluznante…

Revise el celular y tenía un mensaje de Eriol…

_Hey, el cerrajero  
va a tardar un buen rato,  
el maestro dice que  
no se desesperen eh!_

Respondí con un gracias y regrese hasta donde se encontraba Sakura con el balón, y comenzamos a jugar.  
Sakura es realmente buena en los deportes, tomando en cuenta que es la más rápida del equipo femenino de atletismo, que es la capitana de las porristas, y a veces jugaba de todos los deportes, pero Sakura tiene un defecto, claro que lo tiene, y es que odia las matemáticas, y eso realmente es pecado, ya que las matemáticas son lo más fácil que existe, pero regresemos a el tema principal.

Sakura botaba el balón con seguridad, y se movía de igual manera, si yo me hubiera descuidado un poco seguramente me habría ganado, pero no ocurrió, y yo gane, a lo que Sakura, hizo un puchero y comenzó a reñirme… y no es que yo acepte que me dolía, pero realmente pegaba duro…

Inconscientemente comencé a retroceder, hasta que me tropecé y caí de espaldas con Sakura sobre de mi, maldije internamente ya que había sido un golpe duro, pero todo eso paso al olvido cuando Sakura dio un beso en la punta de mi nariz y susurro un _"lo siento" _ así que la bese, suave y dulcemente, delicadamente, y todos los adjetivos cursis que sirvan para describir un beso así…

Pero el beso fue cambiando y comenzó a ser uno pasional, desesperado, y aunque nos separamos para buscar un poco de aire para nuestros pulmones, al instante lo reanudamos, jugando con nuestras lenguas y acariciándonos, ella se notaba bastante entretenida con sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en mi pecho, y yo jugando con su espalda, recorriéndola hasta casi llegar a su trasero, pero Sakura se separo de mi dejándome seguramente con un signo de interrogación enorme en mi frente…

_-Syaoran, vamos a los baños…-_

Y al levantarme tomo mi mano y me guio a los vestidores (-baños-) de hombres, llegamos a la puerta y paso sus brazos por alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme nuevamente, con más ímpetu aun, dejándome estupefacto…

_-Sakura, pero qu…- _puso un dedo en mis labios en señal de que guardara silencio y se paró de puntitas para susurrarme al oído…

_-te amo…-_

Y ¡Adiós autocontrol!, y continuamos besándonos mientras yo aventuraba una mano bajo su camisetita, para comenzar a acariciar su espalda, y ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello…

Escuchando sus jadeos comencé a ganar confianza y a dejar de pensar, baje una de mis manos hasta tocarle el muslo, y acariciarlo con mis dedos, solo con la yema de mis dedos, hasta llegar bien a su trasero y tocarlo a mano llena, saciándome de ella, y la suavidad de su piel, llenando mis oídos de la música que eran sus gemidos para mi, sus lindos ronroneos…

Me separe suavemente y por primera vez me di cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado nuestras posiciones, ahora era yo el que la tenia acorralada contra la pared, y no tenía idea de cómo habíamos llegado a eso…

Acerque mis labios a la piel de su cuello, y la bese, y suspire al sentir su olor, aquel olor del que quería ser dueño por siempre, seguí besando mientras dirigía una de mis manos, la cual antes estaba en su espalda hasta sus pechos, tan pequeños y perfectos, y protegidos de mi mano solo por la tela e su sujetador…

Coloque mi mano sobre uno de ellos y escuche como claramente Sakura jadeaba, al principio me asuste un poco, y voltee a verla, pero mi preocupación acabo al verla con la cabeza echada para atrás, con los ojos cerrados y una linda y provocadora sonrisa en sus labios, sin dejar de verla presione un poco, y ella soltó un gemido sin dejar de sonreír… Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba…

Seguí acariciando su pierna y su trasero, para después comenzar a acariciar el interior de sus muslos, y subí hasta sentir la tela de sus braguitas, la sentí tensarse y soltarse al poco tiempo, después de soltar un par de gemidos leves… comencé a acariciarla en ese punto, sintiendo como se humedecía para mí y por mi _(NA: que ego!!, se dan cuenta de que ego!!?) _hasta que sentí que era tiempo de sentirla sin barreras…

Hice la tela a un lado y me estremecí de pies a cabeza al notar la suavidad con las puntas de mis dedos, la sentí moverse y volví a mirarla, esta vez ella se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, y oscurecidos por lo que creo era deseo, y se mordía el labio, acaricie un poco mas aquel lugar y ella soltó mi nombre en un jadeo… a lo cual la bese mientras exploraba mas aquel lugar tan intimo… esa zona desconocida aun para mi…

Y después de un momento me detuve, volviendo a pensar, yo realmente no quería que ni mi primera vez ni la de Sakura, fuera en el gimnasio de la escuela… y menos aun iba a hacerle el amor en un baño de hombres…

_-¿Syaoran qué pasa?...-_ dijo ella con un tono de preocupación genuino…

_-Sakura, se que va a sonar tonto después de todo esto…-_ dije sintiendo calor en mi cara-_ pero… ¿me deseas?...-_

Obviamente la respuesta fue si _(NA: y volvemos a eso del ego!!)_ y creo que hubiera continuado, de no ser por Tomoyo y Eriol que entraron y nos encontraron a Sakura y a mí en esa posición, es decir a mí con una mano bajo la blusa y la otra bajo la falda y bragas de Sakura.

Y después decidimos que terminaríamos "eso" el dia de nuestro aniversario, claro esta que seguimos "conociéndonos" sin ver, solo sintiendo todo con nuestras manos…

Y así llegamos a hoy… a este momento en el que estoy a punto de hacerle el amor a Sakura por 3ª ocasión en dos días…

_

* * *

_

_Ok…_

_Perdón por hacer esperar este capítulo, se que lo esperaban y con ganas, pero ustedes sabes, la escuela me tiene loca, y por escribir otras cosas (que después conocerán) reprobé el parcial de matemáticas, (ohh malditas matemáticas!!) así que estoy medio castigada (otra vez) pero ya saben que no soy capaz de dejarlas sin capitulo por más de un mes… (creo)…_

_Y aparte estaba viendo fruits basket… justo acabo de ver el capitulo 15 y dios mío, la historia de Momiji es de lo más triste, su madre lo rechazo desde que nació, todo por convertirse en un conejito cuando lo abrazo, y ella pidió que borraran sus recuerdos!... waaan la verdad es que no me aguante las ganas de llorar, aparte de que estoy sentimental en estos días…_

_¿Qué harían ustedes si supieran que su novio les está mintiendo?... lo peor es que no me atrevo a decirle que lo se…._

_Ahh, pero basta de mi… no importa mucho, ya que sus reviews siempre logran sacarme una maxisonrisa! Asi que dejen muchos, y las que ya vieron fruits basket díganme que tal les pareció ese capítulo, y las que no lo han visto, pues véanlo, que también es un graaan anime!_

_En fin sigan dejando reviews, que como ya les había dicho antes, solo les cuesta:  
un clic, teclear, y otro clic!_

_Los quiero!!!_

_Hanako-loveless!_


	9. Mi dilema

_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran yo sería una de las grandes reinas del Shoujo, y como definitivamente yo no sé dibujar, pues obviamente son de las CLAMP…_

_Aclaraciones para este capítulo (final):_

Narra Sakura

"_subconsciente de Sakura"_

_-Diálogos-_

_Narra Syaoran_

(notas de la autora)

_**Sakura lleva mas de 2 horas afuera de una tienda, mas roja que un semáforo en alto, ¿quieren saber porque?... ¿y ahora porque corres Sakura?... -no siempre es fácil comprar condones...-**_

_**Capítulo dedicado **__**a: **__**andeli Malfoy Cullen, y sus amigas **__** Pricy, vero y Tanya**_

_**-·"^"·-·-·"^"·-·-·"^"·-**_

Syaoran empujo entre mis piernas hasta estar completamente dentro de mí, dándome otra vez esa sensación de lleno (sentimental). Esta era la tercera ocasión que hacíamos el amor en solo 2 días, cualquiera nos podría decir que queríamos ser conejos precavidos… lo sentía entrar y salir de mi interior una y otra vez, a ritmo lento mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi cuerpo completo, y luego salió de mi interior y se sentó a un lado de mi en la cama, invitándome a sentarme sobre el.

Me deje caer hasta sentir que Syaoran estaba todo lo humanamente posible dentro de mi…

Mis pechos quedaron a la altura de su mentón, así que él se dedico a besarlos con vehemencia, haciendo que leves gemidos salieran de mi boca, mientras sus manos estaban en mi cadera ayudándome a subir y bajar, llevándome a tocar el cielo con las manos…

Todo era perfecto: Syaoran entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, a una velocidad desquiciante y lenta, los gruñidos y suspiros que salían de su boca, y sus besos, caricias… todo era realmente perfecto.

_Sakura sobre mi subiendo y bajando, haciéndome entrar y salir de su cuerpo en una unión realmente placentera, me llevaba al cielo, y yo quería que ella disfrutara de una manera nueva, que si era posible tocara el cielo a maño llena, que disfrutara de mis besos y caricias, que me ayudara a mantener esa desquiciante danza entre su cuerpo y el mío por aun más tiempo, pero el clímax estaba cerca, podía sentirlo perfectamente bien…_

_Di la vuelta en la cama sin salir de su interior, dejándola debajo de mi con la cara llena de sorpresa y satisfacción que me lleno de orgullo, era __mi__ Sakura, __mi__ novia, __mi__ vida, __mi__ todo, la persona con la que yo estaba uniéndome. Un sentimiento de posesión absoluta llego a mi mente y yo no lo descarte, Sakura seria mía de por vida, y yo me encargaría de eso…_

_Sentí un cumulo de sensaciones apoderarse de mí y hacerme aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, yo ya estaba cerca del final… pero, ¿y Sakura?, dirigí una mano hacia "nuestra unión" y comencé a acariciar a Sakura, notándola primero tensa y después… después…_

Llego mi Clímax…

_Llego a su Clímax…_

Sentía las contracciones de placer llenando mi cuerpo mientras sentía el vértigo de la caída desde el cielo hasta los brazos de Syaoran… Tan placentero…

_Sentí los músculos de Sakura envolverme y contraerse contra mi mientras ella se aferraba a mí con uñas y… dientes, lo que me hizo comenzar a embestir con más fuerza, sintiendo al poco tiempo como llegaba mi liberación…_

_Me deje caer sobre Sakura quien al igual que yo respiraba entrecortadamente, me acomode sobre ella para no lastimarla con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho, ella al comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, y a reírse suavemente…_

-_y ahora qué te pasa-_

_-es que…- ella no paraba de reír haciendo que una gigantesca interrogación apareciera en mi frente_

_-¿ehh?-_

_-es que pensaba que esta vez no me hubiera importado continuar así Tomoyo nos estuviera grabando…- hizo una pausa y yo voltee a verla para encontrarla con la mueca mas graciosa que yo he visto en mi vida… hasta ahora…_

_-ahhamm-_

_Y volvió a sonreír a lo que yo hice lo mismo y me moví un poco causando que Sakura se sonrojara y a mí me llegara una extraña oleada de placer…_

_-ahh Syaoran … tu…-_dije intentando sonar bien , aunque realmente todo salió como un jadeo, mientras Syaoran se movía un poco y salía de mi interior…

-_ahh, perdón Sakura…-_ pero yo no puse atención y me abalance sobre él, sentándome sobre él y besándolo, y amm… moviéndome un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?... provocativamente… haciéndolo jadear…

_-Sakura… detente…- _ pare en seco… ¿estaba haciendo algo mal?

_-si, perdón Syaoran…- _agache la mirada y me metí bajo las cobijas cubriéndome hasta la cabeza…

_La manera en que agacho la mirada para después ocultarse bajo las cobijas fue una de las cosas más conmovedoras que vi, y en parte me sentí terrible, porque yo había causado su tal vez dolor…_

_Con cuidado quite las sabanas de su rostro solo para verla fuertemente sonrojada y con los ojos apretados…_

_-¿qué te parece si compramos mas condones?...- dije acariciando su mejilla y sintiendo el calor que irradiaba_

_-a…aha…- y se puso aun mas colorada si es que eso era posible, lo que si es que yo sentí aun mas caliente la mejilla de Sakura…_

_-bueno muchachita, creo que es hora de darnos un buen baño ¿no?...-_

_-t…tu y… y yo ¿ju…juntos?- su manera de tartamudear tan infantil, su rostro sobre pasando los limites de color, y toda ella me tenían vuelto loco…_

_-¡Si!... jun-tos…- _

_Y le quite las cobijas haciendo que se sonrojara nuevamente , la tome en brazos para dirigirme al baño, y poner a llenar la tina mientras la besaba y evitaba que cubriera su cuerpo, porque yo quería verla, a pesar de saber que si me descubría haciéndolo iba a acompañarla en su "ligero" color de mejillas y todo porque __mi dilema__ no era otro, más que mi linda novia Sakura…_

_**-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-**_

(stop ...¡STOP!

¿Acaso creyeron que ese había sido el final?, pues ¡no!... ese solo es el final de Syaoran… después de todo… esto es una comedia de principio a fin)

_**-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-**_

_-¡Sakura por aquí!-_

Me grito Tomoyo, pues al parecer yo iba a paso tortuga, y ¡cómo no!... Si otra vez había aceptado ser yo quien comprara los… los… awww… los condones…

_**Flash back**_

Mientras nos bañábamos juntos, sentados en la tina, yo entre sus piernas…

Comenzamos a platicar de todo y de nada hasta que unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron parar, y la vos de Eriol llamando a Syaoran lo hiso bufar con algo como coraje, pero aun así el salió de la tina, lo único que yo agradecía es que Eriol no sea como Tomoyo, ya que él es más educado y toca en lugar de solo entrar…

Syaoran me dejo terminando de bañarme y el salió… dándome al principio una buena vista de su trasero, el cual me dedique a mirar como toda una descarada, hasta que alce mi mirada a su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojado y me miraba con una sonrisa picara, para después guiñarme un ojo… y quise ahogarme en la tina, pero pues no era nada profunda…

Para cuando sali de la habitación ya vestida y un poco maquillada, me encontré a Syaoran y al verlo a la cara no pude sino pensar:

"_¡ohh esa cara no!"_

Syaoran me veía con esa mirada suplicante -otra vez- lo cual quería decir que necesitaba algo…

_-Sakura, Eriol me pidió que lo ayudara con unas cosas así que no voy a poder ir contigo a comprar… pero…-_

Y yo no quería oír mas, digo yo fácil -_aha…- _podía aguantar sin hacer el amor hasta que el pudiera ir con migo o ir el solo a comprarlos, pero justo cuando iba a decirlo…

_-pero Tomoyo te va a acompañar…-_

_**Fin de flash back**_

Y aquí estoy ahora, en una farmacia llena de gente desconocida, dirigiéndome al mostrador mientras Tomoyo ve otras cosas, y me estoy preparando para nuevamente ver la cara de "ohh es tan pequeña" y ponerme roja como un semáforo en alto

"_o sobrepasando eso, un rojo deslumbrante, ¡¿Quién sabe!"_

_-maldito subconsciente…-_ murmure por lo bajo ante la aclaración mental que tuve…

Y entonces justo cuando iba a llegar…

_-¡Sakura, pide para mi unos texturizados!...-_

El grito de Tomoyo retumbo en mi cabeza como si hubiera estado a un lado de mi con un altoparlante y bocinas rodeándome, y todo me dio vueltas…

Sentí mi rostro arder y observe con terror como todos en aquella tienda me veian con caras de sorpresa… y más que nada de "ohh es tan pequeña"…

Ahh… sin lugar a duda eso si que es:

_**Mi dilema**_

_**-·"^"·-·-·"^"·-·-·"^"·-**_

_Ahh… creo que voy a llorar… si! Voy a llorar… pues como explicarlo… este es el final de mi dilema…_

_Y valla que este fic si fue todo un dilema, pero me encanto escribirlo… me encanto todo lo relacionado con el…_

_Y tengo que avisarles que el final de este capítulo fue escrito mientras escuchaba "miserable" de Gackt… _

_Ahh! Quiero darles gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic desde el principio, los que rieron como locos, los que se sintieron felices por la vergüenza de Sakura… (y la mia)…_

_Y finalmente gracias a Andeli Malfoy Cullen y sus amigas que van a hacer de algún capitulo de este fic un pequeño cortometraje…(el cual estoy ansiosa por ver)_

_En fin… ya solo les puedo decir por última vez que por favor me dejen un review, solo les cuesta lo mismo de siempre, un clic, teclear, otro clic y ya!_

_Gracias y hasta la próxima_

_Pd: _

_Lean Sueños, es mi siguiente proyecto, y también es una historia muy linda, el prologo ya esta completamente arriba…_

_Hanako-loveless_


	10. Otro día de dilemas Epilogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son todos de las CLAMP, y blah, blah, blah, ya saben no?

* * *

Otro dia, mas sonrojos…

Mi dilema: Epilogo… "Mi pequeño dilema"

Sakura, 21 años, a punto de casarse.

Hacía años de la última vez que me ocurrió esto, si, si esto de dar mil vueltas por el centro comercial y pasar horas sentada en una banca y jamás pensé que me volvería a ocurrir… pero tenía que regresar aquel "detalle" de Tomoyo a la tiendan, y es que cuando le pedí que comprara el baby doll para mi luna de miel jamás pensé que me regalaría ¡UN HILO!, si bien, cumplía con el requisito de ser blanco, mas sin embargo no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y aunque no es como si Syaoran no conociera todo mi cuerpo, yo quería algo que cubriera un poco. No ese…. ¡HILO!... y ahora tenía que volver a entrar a "esa" tienda después de 3 años de la última vez que entre, si, y es que cuando tenía 18 Syaoran salió de viaje y a Tomoyo se le ocurrió la gran idea de que tal vez me sintiera sola, y tal vez necesitara un poco de "consuelo"… de ese día solo recuerdo como entramos a "esa tienda" y después imágenes borrosas y nada… según me cuentan me puse mas roja que nunca y me desmaye.

Pero ahora estaba de regreso, e iba a tener que ver toda a tienda para poder cambiar aquella cosa…

-_seguramente me voy aponer como semáforo en alto… "como en los viejos tiempos"-_ susurre con ironía para mí.

Después de todo ya no podían observarme con sus caras de _"ohh, es tan pequeña"_ porque yo ya soy toda una mujer de 21 años, ¿no?...  
Decidida me levante de la banca, y di un paso al frente, para después darme la vuelta y correr hasta un baño… de repente me había mareado muchísimo, y algo me hacía pensar en que tenía que ver con el hecho de que toda mi sangre hubiera subido hasta mi cara… Pero yo soy una chica fuerte, yo puedo con todo… yo puedo con esto… yo puedo entrar a una sexshop…

_-Yo definitivamente creo que no lograre entrar en esa sexshop…-_Susurre observando mi reflejo en el espejo de los baños…

Pero aunque pensara eso definitivamente debía intentar entrar en aquel lugar…

Salí del baño con lentitud, y me dirigí hacia la entrada de "_aquella"_ tienda… avance con cuidado y entre, comenzando a recorrer todo con lentitud, observando toda clase de aparatos… ropas, y accesorios bastante extraños… sentía un ligero mareo, al mismo tiempo que sentía mi cara totalmente roja…

Y entonces me encontré con la razón de mi anterior desmayo… y me puse aun mas roja y mi mareo aumento…

Observe su forma, tan conocida y al mismo tiempo desconocida para mi… tan similar a…

-_Sakura saca eso de tu cabeza…-_Susurre para mí al darme cuenta de hacia dónde iban mis conjeturas…

Deje los pe-consola-, las cosas esas en su lugar y yo segui avanzando hasta que logre llegar a donde estaban los baby dolls… busque a la encargada y le dije a lo que iba…

Ella me mostro modelos… y entonces… me desmaye…

_Y tuve un sueño, de mi con Syaoran con un lindo bebe de ojos verdes y cabello chocolate como el de Syaoran… _

Desperté en una habitación totalmente blanca, y con una bata de hospital, con una sonriente Tomoyo a un lado de mi…

-_Sakura… déjame decirte que Syaoran también se desmayo hoy…-_

_-¿qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿está bien?, ¿porque estoy aquí?...-_

_-te desmayaste en la sexshop, Syaoran se desmayo hace un momento, y si, ya despertó y está totalmente bien, ahh, y no vuelvas a hacerme tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo…-_

En ese momento se escucharon unos toques en la puerta que después se abrió mostrando a un sonriente Syaoran, y Tomoyo al verlo le sonrió con complicidad y salió… _Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo?_

_-Sakura… tenemos un "dilema"-_dijo Syaoran con una pequeña sonrisa…_-un pequeño dilema que me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo…-_

_-que es Syaoran…- _El solo sonrió de manera significativa y me paso unas hojas que decían…

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas… y una felicidad me invadió lentamente, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en el bebe de ojos verdes de mi sueño…_definitivamente teníamos un pequeño y hermoso dilema…_

~~*FIN*~~

* * *

_~~Ahora si fue el final verdadero ehh! xD  
Bien, llevaba pensando en este pequeño epilogo desde que termine el fic, mas no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo, y honestamente no se si sea gracioso, pero solo me interesa que sea de su agrado y de a entender la vida futura de Sakura y Syaoran, su vida llena de "Dilemas" una vida que imagine y me pareció realmente linda… digo el embarazo es hermoso para personas como Sakura y Syaoran, no?, para parejas destinadas a estar juntas para siempre, y a pesar de todo como ellos…_

_Ahora bien… es momento para mi de dejar este proyecto a un lado y concentrarme en "sueños" y "enséñame a amar", que espero y tengan una aceptación bastante parecida a lo que fue para este fic, asi pues también mil gracias a las personas que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia, gracias por todo su apoyo, a todos, desde los que dejaron reviews, hasta a los que solo disfrutaron de la lectura… a todos les prometo segur esforzándome por traerles todo lo que mi imaginación de chica de 18 años me dé…. En fin… ahora si… esta es la despedida a "Mi dilema"…_

_GRACIAS A TODOS…._

_Cereziitha/Giina/Hanako~~ (todas esas son la misma, o sea yo)_


End file.
